


More Porn (Sequel-ish Thingy)

by abriata



Series: Pornstar AU [2]
Category: Social Network (2010)
Genre: Comeplay, Ex-Pornstars, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-28
Updated: 2012-06-28
Packaged: 2017-11-08 17:47:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/445826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abriata/pseuds/abriata
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>More Porn which obviously needed to be comeplay. E.g. ex-pornstar boyfriends barebacking for the first time without being at all romantic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Porn (Sequel-ish Thingy)

**Author's Note:**

> Contains graphic descriptions of felching.

It's been eight months since either of them slept with anyone else, and the latest (and third) tests have come back today. Eduardo grabbed them from the mailbox and dropped them on the counter before he retreated to the desk in the corner to study. Mark had finished his problem set earlier and was poking his head around the less legal corners of the internet, keeping up with the new developments – Eduardo and Dustin tease him about trips down memory lane; Mark is never going to tell them that it's not something he left behind with the porn – and he's a little surprised Eduardo hasn't immediately torn them open.

"Well?" he demands finally, setting his laptop aside.

"Twenty more minutes," Eduardo says distantly, pencil scratching lines over some sort of chart.

Mark scowls and gets up. He goes to their bedroom, digging around the nightstand and fishing all the condoms out. He takes the string of five and the few stragglers, as well as the three flavored ones left over from a box Dustin had gotten them as a joke and Eduardo had decided he liked, and he brings all of them out to the kitchen. He sets them on the counter and says, "In fifteen minutes, I'm burning them all."

"Mark," Eduardo says. He sounds exasperated but he doesn't turn around.

Mark growls a little and goes back to his computer.

"Alright, fine," Eduardo says, less than ten minutes later. "I'm done, okay?"

"Go open them," Mark says, nodding at the envelopes, stamped PRIVATE in glaring red letters on the fronts. 

"Why are you so impatient?" Eduardo asks.

"Because," Mark says, "as soon as you're satisfied we're both clean, I'm fucking you."

"Without a condom. I presume that's the hurry," Eduardo says.

Mark doesn't dignify that with an answer. Eduardo snorts but goes over to the counter, pulling the envelopes towards him. Mark gets up and stands at his shoulder.

"I can't believe you aren't even a little concerned," Eduardo says. "If either of us did come back positive—"

"We've been clean for the last six months and the four years before that," Mark says, rolling his eyes. "We're still clean."

Eduardo shakes his head and slides his nail under the flap of one of the envelopes. Mark, impatient, snatches up the other one – Eduardo's – and rips it open.

Negative.

He glances over at his, held in Eduardo's hand. Negative.

"Convinced?" Mark asks.

"It's better to be safe—" Eduardo says, but Mark grabs the neck of his shirt and hauls him around.

He kisses him until Eduardo starts laughing, muttering things about impatience and smiling against Mark's mouth.

"We are safe," Mark tells him. "Now go lay down on the bed."

He sweeps the condoms into the trashcan with a vindictive sense of pleasure, giving Eduardo a few minutes in the bedroom alone. He always takes forever to get ready – though one day Mark is determined to break him of the mindset that sex is something you always have to prepare for – and sure enough, as Mark is taking his laptop off the couch and plugging it in at the desk, he hears the bathroom water start to run. Eduardo is probably brushing his teeth.

Mark rolls his eyes and decides that's enough time. "Wardo!" he says.

"Impatient!" Eduardo calls back again, but he's done in the bathroom by the time Mark is done taking off his shirt.

"Hey," he says, pushing Mark down to sit on the bed. "You've already gotten started."

"Someone needed to," Mark says.

"I don't know why you're so excited about this," Eduardo says, but he's lying. He's already hard, too, and Mark brings a hand up to rub against him.

Eduardo bites back his moan and pulls his shirt over his head. He even drops it on the floor instead of aiming for the hamper or the chair in the corner. "Happy?" he says.

"Now the pants," Mark says.

"Jesus," Eduardo mutters, but he opens the button cooperatively enough.

"Yeah, because you're going to turn down a blowjob," Mark says, rolling his eyes, and leans forward to suck at Eduardo's dick through his underwear.

Mark hates his underwear. They're inconvenient and fit too tightly – Eduardo has to actually pull them down before Mark can really get at him. Eduardo won't even let Mark pull them down around his ass, because he says they cut too far into the skin to be comfortable. Mark thinks if he'd wear a larger size everyone's problems would be solved. Eduardo says that, since the problems are really only Mark's and the underwear are Eduardo's, Mark should just shut up.

So Mark has to wait for Eduardo to step back and step out of his pants and underwear. He lets Mark tug him back in afterward, thankfully, so Mark licks over the head of his cock and grabs the base, holding tightly as he starts to get Eduardo wet.

"Hey," Eduardo says, brushing his fingers over Mark's hair.

Mark hums and sucks determinedly on the head, letting saliva build in his mouth.

"Hey," Eduardo says again, voice cracking. He wraps a hand around the back of Mark's head, thrusting a little. "You should get undressed, too."

Mark will. First, though, he's going to do this.

He takes Eduardo's cock deeper, letting it push over his tongue and bump the back of his throat. Eduardo likes it when Mark deep throats him, but he'll never push, and when Mark pulls back again and looks up, Eduardo is staring down at him dark-eyed. Mark sucks hard as he draws all the way off, then he says, "In case you're wondering, I do want you to come before I fuck you, so if you could let up on the restraint I'd appreciate it."

"You ruin everything," Eduardo says, while pushing Mark's head back down onto his dick. Mark feels as if he's in good company.

He teases Eduardo a little longer, because he likes to see how long it takes him to whine, but he's never been the most patient person and he wants this too much to drag it out. He pulls off once more, grabbing the lube from the table, and Eduardo spreads his legs enough for Mark to rub a hand back past his balls to his hole.

Mark takes Eduardo all the way down then, as a reward for being accommodating. Eduardo thrusts a little, though he never means to, and when he slides back his pushes himself onto Mark's fingers. Mark hums and stretches him open, and lets Eduardo set the pace to get himself off.

Mark swallows perfunctorily when he comes, pulling his fingers out in the same motion and grabbing Eduardo's hips. He stands, forcing Eduardo to stumble back, and then turns them and shoves Eduardo down. Mark unbuttons his pants and kicks them and his boxers off.

"Afterglow, what's afterglow?" Eduardo says after landing haphazardly across the bed. 

Mark pushes his legs apart and crawls up him. "We're not done yet, don't bitch."

"You're awful," Eduardo says, leaning up to kiss him. "Terrible."

"Yeah," Mark says, kissing back and grabbing the lube again.

"Despicable, even," Eduardo says, biting his lip.

Mark slicks his cock up and drops the lube by the pillow. "Do you need me to finger you some more or are you ready?"

"Uh," Eduardo says. His eyes lose the lazy happiness and sharpen as he looks surprised. "Already?"

"I'll finger you some more if you want," Mark says.

"No," Eduardo says. "That's not really necessary."

Mark peels himself off Eduardo, kneeling back. He wants to see Eduardo's face, at least, but—

After a moment's consideration, he grabs Eduardo's leg and puts it over his shoulder. Eduardo is tense for a minute, and Mark isn't sure he'll be flexible enough, but then Mark feels him relax, knee bending over Mark's shoulder, and it'll be fine. He runs his fingers from Eduardo's knee down to his thigh. "Okay?" he says.

"No," Eduardo says.

Mark opens his mouth, but Eduardo lifts his other leg and puts it on Mark's shoulder too, and fine, whatever, Mark doesn't care if it's one or both, he can still get at him.

"You know," Eduardo says, as Mark grabs his cock and pushes it against his hole. "You don't have to look so determined. It's like you're on a mission, instead of—"

He breaks off into a groan as Mark pushes the head inside.

"I am," Mark says, gritting his teeth. Condoms or lack thereof shouldn't make this much of a difference. He sucks in a breath.

"Mark," Eduardo yelps as Mark pushes into him quickly.

"What?" Mark says. He bites his lip, trying to ignore the difference in sensation.

"You can _slow down_ ," Eduardo says. He yelps again, more quietly, as Mark holds tightly to his legs and thrusts. "This is the first time, it's okay to take it slowly."

"That's not the point of this," Mark forces out.

"Right, no," Eduardo says, hissing. He groans reluctantly and runs his hands up Mark's back. "Why would we focus on our feelings the first time you fuck me without a condom?"

"Shut up," Mark mutters, but he slows down and drops Eduardo's legs off his shoulders, leaning down to kiss him.

Eduardo smiles and kisses him back, petting his back. "Okay," he says quietly, licking Mark's lip. He pushes his hips up against Mark. "Come on, then. Get on with whatever your point is."

Mark can't help breathing out shakily in relief. Even if he didn't have a goal in mind, this might've been a little quicker than Eduardo was planning. He can't help it. It takes everything he has to move smoothly and not scratch Eduardo's hips.

Eduardo watches him, eyes half-lidded and making quiet noises as he slowly gets hard again. The oversensitivity fades and he starts pulling at Mark. Mark wants to be inside him when he comes, he does, but he had a plan and no, not this time.

Eduardo groans in disappointment when Mark comes, hips jerking hard against his ass. He kisses Mark again, a little desperately, and squeezes his legs tight around Mark's hips.

Mark slides down immediately after, pillowing his head on Eduardo's thigh and holding Eduardo's other leg to the side so he can see. Eduardo, still sounding breathless, says, "Are you watching my ass?"

"I want to see when it comes out," Mark says. He turns his head and kisses the skin nearest his mouth, the pale skin on the inside of Eduardo's thigh. Eduardo's hole is clenched tight and Mark traces a finger over it. "Can you feel it?" he asks.

"Not really, no," Eduardo says, voice tight. Under the pressure of Mark's finger, his hole is spasming. Mark could push his finger in, but it's fascinating, watching Eduardo try to control the urge to open up.

"Then why are you so tense?" Mark asks.

"I can feel it a little," Eduardo admits, and he stays tightly closed. "Would you stop?"

"It has to come out eventually," Mark says.

"Yes," Eduardo says. "I know. But while your obsession with the more filthy parts of sex normally don't bother me, this might be going a little too far."

"My come is inside you," Mark says. "Whether I see it or not, it's already _there_."

"That's not—" Eduardo starts, but bites it off with, "Mark!"

Mark has pushed the tip of his finger inside, just a little. Barely even opening Eduardo up, really, when the soft, hot skin is so ready to take more of him in.

"You could roll over," Mark says. "It'd be less likely to come out that way."

Eduardo says, "And then you'd stick your fingers in me, because you're always so good about not taking advantage of my ass when it's presented."

Mark thinks he does a pretty good job of taking advantage of Eduardo's ass whether it's presented or not. "I might," he says. "I might not. If it doesn't come out, that means it's just going further into you, and that's pretty hot, too."

"Ugh, _Mark_ ," Eduardo says, sounding yet more disgusted.

Mark smirks triumphantly. He kisses Eduardo's thigh again, ignoring the protesting wiggles Eduardo is doing under his weight, and slides his finger all the way in.

Eduardo tries to kick him, and Mark threatens to bite him, setting his teeth into the skin under his mouth, and they pause like that, Mark's finger still snug inside and Eduardo's other knee about three inches from Mark's face.

"You really want this?" Eduardo says.

Mark slowly relaxes his jaw, releasing Eduardo's skin. He sucks as he goes, watching faint color bloom when he's far enough away to see where his teeth had been. "Yes," he says.

He wiggles his finger and Eduardo groans, relaxing completely and saying, "You're washing the sheets as soon as we're done."

Mark smiles and kisses Eduardo's thigh again. He slides his finger out, and it's wet and sticky with more than just lube. Mark traces it over Eduardo's hip, and he licks the short trail of shiny wetness it leaves behind.

He slides two fingers back in. Eduardo's still clenching so tightly around them. Mark can feel the wetness inside and it's not much different than the lube after Eduardo's been fucked – there's maybe a little more of it – but Mark knows the difference and that's all that matters. He thrusts his fingers a few times, but Eduardo is still so, so tight and nothing, nothing is coming out. Mark breathes out loudly, a little exasperated, and scissors his fingers to open Eduardo up.

Eduardo makes a noise but he doesn't protest, and Mark is busy anyway, watching his hole and the fluttering movements of it as Eduardo squeezes around his fingers, trying instinctively to close himself. The first small dribble of come escapes, dripping out of Eduardo's hole past Mark's fingers. It catches on the skin right below, one small drop pearling.

Just around the tips of his fingers Mark can see a puddling of white, his come inside Eduardo's body. He curls his fingers, dragging them out of Eduardo's body, and more of his come escapes as he does it, sliding further down Eduardo's skin. Mark leans forward and licks the trail it leaves behind, pressing his fingers back in to push more of it out.

"Mark," Eduardo says, squirming, and that's not his annoyed voice, that's embarrassment and begging mixed together, and Mark grins and kisses Eduardo's thigh and slides his tongue around his fingers.

He can taste himself, smell himself, all over and inside Eduardo, and he works his fingers like when he finger fucks Eduardo to coming, making Eduardo squirm, distracting him while Mark licks at the rim of Eduardo's body. He keeps his fingers close together inside, lets Eduardo squeeze closed so the rest of Mark's come stays deep inside him.

"Mark," Eduardo says again, voice ragged, torn up from the thousands of constant little noises he makes.

"Doesn't seem so disgusting now," Mark says, and his own voice is hoarse. He slides a third finger in and feels Eduardo tight around them, still nothing more getting out.

"Yes, it _does_ ," Eduardo says, rough and moaning.

"Are you close again?" Mark asks, though he knows he is. Eduardo loves Mark's mouth in any form, and Mark is good with his fingers. "Can I get you to come?"

Eduardo groans and Mark moves his mouth up, sliding over the head of Eduardo's cock. It's hot on his tongue, hot like the inside of Eduardo's body, and Mark uses his fingers and his tongue, sucking Eduardo off as fast as he can. Eduardo comes with one hand tangled in his hair to hold him down, groaning and mumbling curses.

Mark wiggles out of his grasp as soon as Eduardo is done coming on his tongue, and Eduardo groans pitifully as Mark keeps his fingers gently moving even once Eduardo's done twitching. Mark doesn't swallow, darting back down.

He opens his mouth above his fingers, letting Eduardo's come, stringing with his saliva, drip down onto his fingers. He angles his hand and slides his fingers in again. Eduardo's come doesn't all go into his body, smearing instead around his hole and on the already wet skin of his ass. Still, enough goes in, and Eduardo's clenching and relaxing rhythmically on Mark's fingers, and the white Mark can see inside Eduardo now is both of them.

"Oh my god," Eduardo says, and he sounds horrified, but he also sounds strung out and turned on, so Mark continues ignoring him.

Mark leans down, licking the come that didn't make it inside off Eduardo, licking until his skin is wet and pink and clean, just Mark's fingers disappeared inside him and the quickly drying stripes from Mark's tongue. Mark spreads his fingers, opening Eduardo further, further, and then leans his head in and curls his tongue inside again.

Eduardo twitches, oversensitive, and groans, "You're not _done_?"

Mark hums placatingly and slides his tongue in further. He curls his fingers, pushing some of the come out, and he licks it up. He licks and sucks and swallows, and Eduardo keeps an arm over his face and his legs pressed tight along Mark's sides while his hole opens for Mark, all of their mess sliding back out of him.

Mark's mouth and tongue are sore when he finally backs away. When he spreads his fingers as far apart as he can, Eduardo moaning half-heartedly in what he'd probably claim is protest, he can't see anything inside anymore. He slides his fingers out and kisses the inside of Eduardo's thigh.

"Oh my god," Eduardo repeats.

"Now I'm done," Mark says. He wipes his fingers on the sheets and crawls up to Eduardo.

"Don't kiss me," Eduardo says, laughing and turning his head. "God, you're so filthy."

Mark smiles back and kisses the corner of his mouth anyway. Eduardo makes a face and rolls onto his stomach, his favorite position for naps. He's red and embarrassed, and Mark doesn't understand how he can be, when Mark has just licked their come out of him for the first time.

"You can fuck me in a few hours," Mark says. He can't help sliding his hand back down Eduardo's body, finding his wet, wet hole and sliding two fingers in and hooking.

Eduardo barely twitches, just nods drowsily and says, "You can finger your own ass afterwards. I'm not eating you out."

Mark kisses Eduardo's shoulder and lays his head down, reluctantly letting his own eyes shut. He's not going to finger himself afterwards. He's going to get Eduardo to fuck him on all fours. He's probably going to have to shower with Eduardo when they're done, and he'll let Eduardo touch him and maybe they'll fuck again, but Mark will be careful the whole time, he'll stay clenched and tight and careful to keep Eduardo inside, sticky indelible proof, and when they wake up tomorrow Eduardo will fuck him again, and he won't notice, he probably won't even think about it, but when he slides in Mark will still be a little wet with his come, marked on the inside and fuller with Eduardo than he's ever been.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] Just a Life Story and No Climax (The Pornstar AU)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/484352) by [read by lunchee (lunchee)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunchee/pseuds/read%20by%20lunchee)




End file.
